


【柱斑】殊途同归

by E1ndeavour



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1ndeavour/pseuds/E1ndeavour
Summary: 一个关于黑化柱帝如何连哄带骗抱得斑爷归的故事





	【柱斑】殊途同归

千手柱间和宇智波斑一齐失踪了，在某一场不算大的冲突之中。  
战国时代，人的平均寿命只有三十岁，因为有太多孩童死去。所以当柱间和斑失踪的消息传出时，所有人都认为他们两个死了。  
“真是可惜啊，我听说千手一族的那个可是近百年来唯一觉醒木遁的忍者。”  
“宇智波那个也厉害，单枪匹马做了不少危险任务，从来没有失手过。”  
“要是他们能成长起来，未来必然不可限量。”  
“没办法，谁让他们命不好生在战国这个吃人的年代。”  
“是啊。诶，也不知道这苦日子何事是个头儿。”  
几个不知名的忍者围坐在路边的凉茶铺子里，谈论千手和宇智波两家少族长失踪的事件。因为谈的太入神，他们没有注意到他们隔壁的桌子，坐了一个戴着斗笠的神秘人。那人听到他们的谈论的内容之后瞥了他们一眼，什么都没说，只是静静的坐着。不一会儿，店家抬着一个大木桶朝他走来。木桶放在地上是发出砰的响声，可见里面装满的东西。“这位客人，我已经按照您的要求把木桶装满了，您看要我找人给您送过去吗？”  
隔壁桌几个不知名的忍者先是被响声惊动了，又听到可能有委托可做，纷纷停下高谈阔论的嘴巴，专注斗笠人的动静。战争以外，忍者还会接一些帮人接送货物的委托，毕竟战争委托不是天天有，况且有也轮不到他们。  
“不必了。”神秘人的声音听上去很年轻，他站了起来，从身高来看，他很可能还没成年。只见他一手贴着木桶，也不知用了什么办法，居然让木桶像黏在他的手上一样被举起。  
“忍术！”虽然不知道斗笠男具体怎么做到的，但忍者们可以确定他用了忍术。  
而斗笠男本人对忍者们的想法一无所知，也许他是知道的，但他不在意。  
漆黑得伸手不见五指的山洞内，斑幽幽转醒。这是他被关在这里的第四天了。缠在身上的木遁一刻不停的吸收他的查克拉，让他连写轮眼都开不出来。  
斑也不知道他怎会落得如此境地，他还记得四天前他接到了战争委托，敌人也是老对手千手一族。斑按照惯例清点了一些战斗力较高的族人，与千手在熟悉的地方展开厮杀。到这里为止，一切都很正常，直到千手柱间突然冒了出来。  
先前斑听说柱间觉醒了木遁，大病一场，暂时没有战斗能力，所以当他在战场上看到柱间时还是很吃惊的。但既然柱间已经来到战场，就说明他有了战斗能力，是宇智波斑的敌人，而宇智波斑尊重他的每一个对手。斑手中的长刀毫不犹豫劈向柱间，出人意料的是，柱间居然不闪不避，任由斑一刀砍在了他的肩膀上，要不是斑反应够快收了力道，这一刀应该已经把柱间的脖子斩断了。温热的鲜血喷薄而出，溅了柱间和斑一身。  
趁着斑震惊的间隙，柱间抓住了斑的手，不顾伤势恳切的说：“斑，停手吧，我不想再和你打下去了。”  
终究是久经沙场的未来忍界修罗，斑短暂的失神之后立即将手挣脱出来，不带任何感情色彩的说：“千手柱间，别天真了，你我之间是不会有休战之日的。现在你有两个选择，继续和我战斗，或者逃跑。”  
“居然还给我留了逃跑的选项吗？斑真是温柔啊。”  
看着眼前不知何因毫无斗志的千手柱间，斑的火气噌的一声冒了上来，他刚想再说柱间几句，突然感觉脚下的泥土有查克拉的波动。“不好！”斑想躲开，但已经来不及了，被查克拉催生出的枝条紧紧缠住他的四肢和躯体，更要命的是这些枝条还会吸收查克拉，斑被抓住之后连挣扎的力气都没有。  
“千手柱间，你诓我！”斑冲着柱间吼道。此刻柱间肩膀的伤已经完全愈合，他面沉如水，完全没有了刚才的可怜样。  
一根翠绿的枝条递到斑面前，在枝条的顶端开出一朵红色的大花。伴随着花瓣的打开，花粉喷洒，涌进斑的鼻腔。在失去意识之前，斑似乎听见柱间幽叹，“战场上对敌人手下留情，会因为敌人的态度而情绪波动，所以我才说，斑你太过温柔了。”  
一阵轻微的脚步声打断了斑的回忆，是柱间回来了。  
点燃桌子上的蜡烛，柱间将带回来的饮用水放在墙角。原本平躺着的斑立即转过身背对着他。取出食物和水，放置在斑身后的地上，柱间另外做了一张床躺了上去。自从他把斑带过来之久，斑就没搭理过他，平时的食物照吃不误，但话却没有说过一句。柱间知道斑是生气了，不管他说什么斑都不会听不会信，所以他干脆给斑一点空间。  
是夜，斑在半夜饿醒了，留意柱间发现他没有动静之后，斑才爬起来准备吃饭。连着好几天被困在不见天日的山洞里，斑的时间感完全错位，进食的时间也完全依赖生理反应和柱间。摸了摸已经开始变得柔软的小腹，斑怀疑柱间把他关在这里每天只能吃了睡睡了吃，是想把他养成一个行动不便的胖子。  
端着食物走到桌子旁，斑察觉不对，封锁他行动的木遁似乎变弱了。  
“难道是柱间••••••”斑想起柱间在觉醒木遁的时候大病了一场，莫非他的病还没好。  
斑放下吃的，举着蜡烛靠近柱间。昏暗的烛光下，柱间的脸呈现蜡黄色，出了一层冷汗，整个人都像是从水里捞出来的。  
扯下缠在身上的木遁，随着柱间的发病，斑的查克拉也在一点一点的恢复。  
果断丢下柱间，离开洞穴，返回宇智波告知田岛发生的一切••••••本应当是这样，但斑踏出山洞，被月光所照耀时，他却停了下来。他与柱间争斗数年，也见过好几次柱间重伤，但没有哪一次柱间像这样脆弱。斑一边质问自己为什么要对囚禁自己的人心软，一边返回山洞。  
一睁眼，柱间便立即看向斑睡的地方。昨夜他遭到了木遁的反噬，如果斑发现并且趁机逃走的话••••••  
那张床上空无一人，原本用来禁锢斑的树枝也尽数枯黄。  
“醒了？”柱间消沉之际，听到了斑的声音。  
“你没走？”他难以置信的看着向他走来的斑。斑的手里还拎着刚买来的食物，眼圈发青。  
“醒了就吃吧。”随手把吃的搁在桌子上，斑揉捏自己鼻梁缓解眼部的酸痛。柱间病得厉害，斑只会一些简单的医疗忍术，又不敢带他出去找人看病，只能一直守着柱间。从那天晚上到现在，他接近三天没有合眼了。  
“为什么不走。”柱间又重复了一遍他的问题。如果此时斑停下手中的动作去看柱间，就会发现他目光灼灼，犹如凝视猎物的雄鹰。  
斑被柱间问得烦了，没好气的说：“我走了，你还能醒的过来？”  
“你不怕我醒了再抓住你？”  
斑笑了，“上次被你抓住是你偷袭我，以你现在的身体状况，我不用查克拉你都不是我的对手，还想抓我？”  
柱间低下头，沉默了。斑以为柱间终于想通了，刚想叫柱间把东西吃了就回千手去，这次的事他就当没发生过，但柱间显然不是这样想的。当柱间再次抬起头时，他眼中的光芒尽数褪去，直勾勾瞧着斑。斑被他看得没来由的一惊。才打算抓武器，木遁便破开墙壁扣住了斑的四肢，将他定在光滑潮湿的岩壁上。  
“千手柱间！你又发什么疯！”斑慌了，本该查克拉缺失的柱间居然使出了比以往还要强大的木遁，而且柱间看他的眼神也十分不对劲。斑预感，即将有超出他理解范围的糟糕事情发生。  
柱间从木遁做成的床上爬了下来，像个刚刚重病大愈的人一样缓缓踱到斑身边。  
然后他抬起双手，抱着了斑的腰。  
“？”  
“斑是不是觉得我最近很奇怪。”柱间的脑袋埋在斑的胸口，他一说话，热气便隔着衣服传递到斑的皮肤上，烫得斑一个激灵。  
“原来你自己也知道。”  
没把斑的冷嘲热讽放在心上，柱间解释：“我觉醒木遁的时候做了一个梦••••••”  
“一个梦就能让你性情大变？我以前怎么没发现你这么脆弱••••••”一个木塞塞进斑的嘴里，压住了他的毒舌。  
斑翻了白眼听柱间继续说：“我梦见我和斑的理想达成了，我们建立了一个名为木叶村落••••••但有一天斑却突然说了些我听不懂的话就独自离开了，再回来时斑带着九尾说要摧毁我们的理想，我无法阻止斑，只能••••••”柱间一点一点将梦中的情形道来，但说到最后他梗住了。然而不必他说，斑也明白柱间的意思，既然无法阻止，那就只能杀死，哪怕同归于尽。这是所有忍者懂的道理。  
柱间说完抬起头看斑，想知道斑的反应。只见斑面色如常，好像故事里被杀死的人不是他一样。  
“斑不在乎吗？”柱间的声音听上去窃窃的。  
斑坦然的点了点头，他嘴里被塞了东西，说不出话来。  
柱间的脸色沉了下去，“可是，我在乎啊。”  
木遁催生的枝条撕开了斑的族服，柱间的手从斑的后腰滑到斑的两腿之间，握住了斑粉嫩的阴茎。  
“唔！”敏感而危险的部位落在旁人手中，斑几乎是下意识的想要夹紧双腿，但缠在他腿上的木遁产物制止了他的行为。柱间熟练的用手指触碰小小斑的每一个敏感点，仿佛这具身体早已被他触摸过千百遍。未及完全发育的器官柱间一只手便能完全掌握，随着柱间的动作，那可怜的小东西在他手中一抖一抖吐出透明的液体。陌生的感受占据了斑所有的意识，不难受但也不算舒服。斑的心脏因为这陌生的感受而不断收紧，小腹收缩以肉眼可见的程度痉挛。  
柱间的另一只手也没闲着，折断一根枝条，翠绿透明的树汁不断从断口涌出。将汁液浇在斑最后一根尾椎的末端，滑腻的液体顺着臀缝下滑从会阴处滴落。捆住斑双腿的木遁向上抬高，同时向两侧拉开，隐藏在两块浑圆肉丘中的小穴暴露在柱间眼前。  
斑茫然的看着柱间的动作，直到现在为止他还不知道柱间要对他做什么。  
战国时期的孩子虽然早熟，但他们并没有接受过系统的教育，他们所了解的全部知识都是来自各种任务的见闻。斑拥有强大的战斗力，迄今为止接到的不是战争任务，就是危险的窃取情报或者刺杀任务，关于床笫间的龌龊之事他几乎一窍不通。如果他是女人，也许会担心，但他作为一个男性，完全不理解，一个男人能对另一个男人做什么呢？  
不得不说，现在的斑还是太年轻了。不过就在今天，柱间会负责让他成长起来。  
柱间拽着被他折断的枝条对准斑的后穴，轻轻插入。枝条很细，还没有柱间的小拇指粗，但当它进入斑的身体时，还是痛得斑忍不住咬紧了嘴里的木塞。且不说这本身就不是应当被进入的部位，现在斑还太年少，各个器官还没有完全成长起来，至少远没有达到可以承受欢爱的地步。但柱间等不及了，和木遁一同觉醒的记忆冲垮了他的理智，这是他能想到占有斑并且将伤害降到最低程度的方法。他还没有成长到那段记忆里柱间成熟的状态，他做不到杀死斑之后理所当然般的活下去。每每回忆起刀刃刺穿斑胸膛的画面，他都心如刀绞，好像自己的心脏也一同被刺穿了。他不会让事态发展成那段记忆中的样子，他要留下斑，即使他的做法可能伤害到斑，他也在所不惜！  
坚定地将枝条一寸一寸推入，痛得斑全身肌肉绷紧，裸露在外的大腿上渗出一层细密的薄汗。柱间舔着嘴唇安慰斑：“不用树汁完全润滑的话，后面会受伤的。斑你忍着点，马上就好，过一会儿就不痛了。”斑被柱间的话气的一口气没提上来，要不是嘴里塞了东西，他已经破口大骂了。  
插入了大概十公分，柱间停了下来，转而扶住枝条让它不会被肠道的蠕动挤出来。负责前端的那只手倒是一直没有听过，全方位给予刺激，让原本痛得萎下去的分身又一次挺立。过了一会儿，后面果然如柱间所言，没那么疼了，反而是灌进的去的液体胀得斑小腹微酸。柱间大概也觉得差不多了，抽出枝条丢到一边。失去阻碍，滞留在斑体内的液体前仆后继地从肉洞中涌出，滴滴答答滴在地上。柱间解开裤腰，扶住自己早已蓄势待发的肉刃，对准湿润的后穴，肏了进入。天知道斑的双腿被他打开，下身完全暴露在他眼前的时候他就硬了，要不是怕太着急伤到斑，他早就不管不顾的撞进入了。前戏已然备足，接下来就是他享用的时间了。  
眼睁睁看着柱间比枝条粗好几倍的东西顶在自己的穴口，斑不住的扭动身体，想要逃离。但他的背后就是岩壁，他根本无处可逃，更无法阻止柱间的进入。  
但是才进入了一个头部，柱间便遇到了阻碍。即使已经充分润滑，但斑初尝禁果的身体过于青涩，根本打不开。肉壁紧紧包裹柱间的龟头，夹得他生疼。理论上来说，现在柱间应该退出去，然后重新给斑扩张。可是既然已经进来了，岂有出去的道理。柱间两手扶住斑的腰肢，腰跨发力硬是把他的肉棒插了进去。  
“唔！哼嗯••••••呜••••••”斑呜咽着，眼泪止不住的流下来，不带一点杂色的双瞳如同两颗泡到发亮的黑曜石。太他妈疼了，斑感觉自己好像被人从中间劈开了一样，整个下身都近乎麻木，仿佛不是自己的一般。  
一声餮足的叹慰之后，柱间吻去斑的泪珠。以往的任务中，斑无论受怎么严重的伤，柱间都没见他掉一滴眼泪，这次居然哭成这样，柱间知道斑是真的痛极了。按捺下抽插的冲动，柱间轻揉着两人结合的地方，希望能为斑减轻一点痛楚。撕裂般的痛楚缓缓褪去，密密麻麻的酸胀感占了上风。察觉到手下躯体的肌肉不再紧绷，肠壁也不似先前那般绞紧，柱间知道斑的身体已经适应了他的大小。这也代表他可以动了。  
柱间的动作不算激烈，而且极富技巧性。每次抽插，他都不会将阴茎完全抽出，而是将头部留在甬道之中。他不停的变换着插入时用力的方向，好像在寻找什么，直到他坚硬的龟头擦过斑体内某一点时，斑的身体猛然一弹，不知该如何归纳的感觉刺激得斑不由自主的呻吟。柱间微微一笑，他找到能让斑舒服的地方了。  
接着，柱间加快了进出的评率，如果说他之前的动作是暖春的微风，那么现在就是盛夏的骤雨。他的动作如同狂风暴雨，整根没入，整根抽出，每次都会顶到最深处，并确保肉刃完全碾过敏感点。激烈的动作没有再度引起斑的不适，反而带给他全新的感受。陌生的感觉在柱间激烈的动作中不断叠加，斑的身体主动分泌出肠液帮助肉棒的出入更加顺畅。殷红的媚肉在柱间进入时欢欣鼓舞的缠上去，如同一张张小嘴舔舐柱身，当柱间离开是它们恋恋不舍的挽留，靠近穴口的媚肉甚至被带出体外，在穴口开出一朵鲜红的“小花”。  
木塞被取了出来，但除了时而高亢时而低缓的呻吟，斑的嘴巴也空不出时间来发出别的声音了。  
大约抽插了百十来下，斑的肉穴再次紧缩，同时还口齿不清的重复着什么。柱间不得不暂停他的动作，附耳在斑嘴边，这才听清了斑的话，“尿。”  
“突然想小解吗？”  
柱间将注意力集中在斑性交开始后就被忽略的性器上，此刻斑娇小粉嫩的阴茎胀得通红，正在空中不断戳刺，透明的前液源源不断从马眼里往外冒，将他的腹股沟弄得一塌糊涂。  
福灵心至般的，柱间明白的斑真正的意思，他狡黠的笑着说：“没关系，放松一点，就这样释放出来吧。”  
“不行，”斑立即拒绝，“我不是小孩子了，怎么能••••••”  
提议被拒绝，柱间也不坚持。他原本掐着斑腰肢的双手握住斑的臀肉，大力揉捏，雪白肥美的肉块在他手中不断变换形状。指使枝条挑开斑胸口的衣服，柱间俯身含住一侧的红樱。小小的软肉被他用牙齿咬着，粗糙的舌苔不断搔刮乳尖。待乳肉在柱间口中发红坚硬，他放过这颗已经胀大如莓果的乳头，张嘴吃下另一颗。才被抚弄过的乳头也不得闲，带着凉意的嫩枝条一圈一圈缠住它，尖端一下一下戳着乳尖，刺痛中夹杂着酥麻。  
因为上半身的贴近，斑的阴茎不再在空中无助的颤抖，它在柱间腹肌的沟壑里来回滑动，在柱间腹部留下一片水光。  
身下自然也是不停歇的，柱间调整方向，不再深入内里，而是对准前列腺猛烈撞击。那些冲撞有力而迅速，斑终于支撑不住，松懈下来。一声带着哭腔的闷哼之后，斑第一次射出白精。乳白色的液体从斑的马眼里喷射而出，一部分溅在柱间的腹肌上，剩下的则落在他自己的小腹上。  
高潮之后的斑面色潮红，朱唇微启，粉色的小舌抵着贝齿，若隐若现。此情此景落在柱间眼里，只觉下腹一阵燥热，埋在斑体内的物件又胀大了几分。贴上去和斑接吻，吮尽他口中每一点带有丝丝甜意的涎液才放过了他。斑原本就被柱间肏得不甚清明的脑子，更加糊涂了。  
“那是什么？”  
“什么？”柱间反问，然后他反应过来，用手指挑了一点斑的精液举到斑的眼前，“斑是问这个。”  
“嗯。”斑点点头，眼里全是茫然。  
“没人教过你吗？这是精液，生小孩的时候要用到。把它射进另一个人身体里，就会有小宝宝出生。”不过你以后肯定用不到了，当然这句话柱间没敢说。“第一次遗精之后，家里的大人都会教的吧，斑的父亲没有告诉过斑？还是，”柱间想到了另一只可能，“斑你从来没有梦遗过？”  
“梦遗又是什么？”糊里糊涂的脑袋接受不了过多的信息，斑像个好奇宝宝一样继续追问。  
意外得知斑不只后面，连前面的第一次都是属于他的，一股奇异的满足充斥着柱间的胸腔，他没有回答斑的问题，反而将沾着精液的手指伸到斑嘴边。“尝尝看，斑自己的味道。”  
斑听话的伸出小舌头，舔了一点，然后皱着眉头吐了出来，“好腥。”  
“腥吗？”柱间将信将疑的舔掉了剩下的。“明明很甜的。”  
斑嘲笑道：“连这个都吃，柱间是变态。”  
“哼，”柱间不与斑计较，假意威胁的在斑的腰上揉了一把，“马上斑可是要用下面那张小嘴把我的精液全部吃下去，到底谁比较变态呢？”  
令柱间意想不到的是，他的“威胁”居然真的起了作用，斑立刻慌乱起来，“柱间要射进入吗，那我会不会有柱间的宝宝？”  
柱间先是一愣，然后忍不住笑出声来，看来斑是真的昏了头了，居然连男人是不会怀孕都忘了。柱间刚想告诉斑没关系，但话到嘴边就变了，因为斑茫然又无助的样子实在是太可爱的了，让他忍不住逗一逗。“当然会呀。”柱间嘴角噙着笑意，“如果我射进去的话，斑的肚子里就会有我的小宝宝，三个月之后斑的肚子就会鼓起来然后一点一点变大，十个月之后斑就会生下我们的宝宝。”  
“啊？不行！”斑挣扎起来，“我不准你射进去！”  
柱间含住斑的耳垂，轻咬厮磨，他故意压低声音说：“现在斑的身体由我掌控，这可由不得你了。”  
说完柱间也不给斑反驳的机会，封住斑的嘴唇，舌头长驱直入，在斑口中攻城略地。  
他的内心深处，一个声音叫嚣着要他把斑拆吃入腹。  
缠绕斑四肢的木遁全部松开，柱间托着斑的双腿让他们缠在自己的腰上。在重力的作用下，柱间得以进入得更深，他腰跨发力一下一下夯进斑的身体。斑被他肏得全身发软，一点力气都使不上，全赖柱间托举才不至于滑到地上。树汁和肠液伴着柱间大开大合的动作溅落在地上，汇聚成一个小小的水洼。  
随着斑的不知第几次高潮，他的后穴再次裹紧柱间的阴茎，夹得柱间和他一起到达顶峰。大量精液被射进斑体内，炙热的液体浇筑在斑敏感的肠壁上又是一阵痉挛，带着斑攀上一个小高潮。但斑的前端却什么也没射出来，只在轻轻颤抖了几下，便软了下去。  
柱间没有放过斑，食髓知味便是他现在最好的写照。他就着插入斑的姿势抱着斑走向前几天给斑用的木床。当时为了让斑睡得舒服些，他特地催生了一种质地较软的木头来给斑用，现在倒是方便了他自己。仙人体本身就极具耐性，柱间觉醒里木遁之后恢复力更上一层楼，从先前的位置走到床边，柱间已经恢复了体力，随时可以进行下一轮。斑可没有柱间堪称变态的体质，刚刚才被柱间催熟的两枚小果还没来得及乘放多少种子，几轮高潮之后就射空了。他现在全身上下酸软的不行，连抬起一根手指的力气都没有。  
将斑压在床上，柱间抓着斑细细的脚踝把他的双腿架在自己肩膀上，然后整个人压了上去。从旁边看，斑就像被叠了起来。好吧，其实就是叠起来了。亏得斑常年锻炼出来的好韧性，否则已经被拉得韧带生疼了。  
柱间半跪在床上，抬高斑的腰部，开始了第二轮交合。  
斑被肏得深知涣散，无神的双眼不知聚焦于何处。柱间埋头于斑的颈项之间，在斑的脖子和锁骨上留下猩红的吻痕和齿印。斑的后腰臀部以及大腿根部遍布柱间一时拿捏不住轻重捏出的青青紫紫的指痕。斑几乎失去了意识，只能随着柱间的动作上下颠簸，在被柱间撞击敏感点时发出哼哼唧唧的呻吟。  
又在斑体内射了两次，柱间这才心满意足的退了出来。被过度使用的小穴一时之间无法闭合，粘稠的白色液体不断流出。一时兴起，柱间导出一些精液涂抹在斑的腰腹和私处，欣赏着自己灵机一动制造的美景，柱间又硬了。念及斑还是初次，再做下去身体会受不了，柱间强压下邪火，将斑抱到水源，帮他做了清理。之后再用医疗忍术抹去了他留下的所有痕迹，换了一身衣服之后把他放在了宇智波族地的周围一个比较显眼的地方。悄悄躲在一旁看着，直到有穿着宇智波族服的人发现斑将斑带回去之后才离开。  
斑被告知自己是在宇智波族地旁边被发现时很意外。田岛告诉他，发现他的宇智波把他带回来之后，自己立即安排族内的医忍检查了斑的身体。结果显示一切正常，不但写轮眼没有受损，身上更是光洁得连一道口子都找不到。田岛问他还记得什么，斑推说自己晕过去了什么都不知道。田岛也没多问，他和族内几个得力的都认为斑可能是被人取了血液或者组织之类的，之后又用医疗忍术治好了。但既然最重要的写轮眼没有受损，斑的身体暂时也查不出什么问题，田岛也没有太过着急，说是让斑安心休息就离开了。  
田岛离开之后，斑立即找来镜子，脱掉了自己的衣服。他一手撑在背后，一手尽量掰开自己的双腿，让他能从镜子里看到自己的私处。果然如医忍所说，没有任何伤口和痕迹，无论是前端还是后穴看上去都很正常，连一点红肿都没有。“医疗忍术真是好用。”  
太过在意自己身体状况的斑没注意，他观察自己私处的时候，卧室的门被拉开了，两个人影站在原地一动不动——正是斑的父亲田岛和斑的弟弟泉奈。  
“父亲！泉奈！”斑连忙裹好衣服。  
田岛看着自己的大儿子，一脸复杂，当然他不忘用手捂住小儿子的眼睛。泉奈年纪还小，非礼勿视。  
意味深长的看了斑一眼，田岛不顾泉奈的反抗强行带走了他，“斑现在在休息，明天再来看他吧。”  
“我刚才明明看见哥哥在照镜子。”  
“刚才是刚才，现在他休息了。”  
“斑，休息了吗？”田岛在屋外问。  
“没有，请进吧。”  
然后斑就看见田岛拎着一摞书走了进来。  
“今天我看见你••••••”  
“父亲，其实我••••••”  
父子二人同时开口又同时闭嘴，面面相觑相顾无言。  
“你先说把！”x2  
••••••  
整个卧室都笼罩在尴尬的氛围之中，最后还是田岛说：“我知道你到了年纪，所以对自己的身体会有些好奇，这很正常。这里是我暂时能找来的书籍，你先看着，要是有搞不懂的，可以来问我。”田岛想了想又加上一句，“问和你关系比较好的族人也可以。”  
“是。”  
看着翻开书开始阅读的大儿子，田岛在心里默默感慨孩子长大了，然后拉上了门。  
相较于斑这边的误会连连，柱间这边就简单多了，在向佛间展示了自己更加强大的木遁之后，佛间很自然的接受了柱间消失的这段时间只是去修行的解释。  
再和柱间相见是斑回到族地后的第四天。他用写轮眼连夜翻完了田岛给他的所有书籍，却没有找到他想要的答案，最后还是敲开了田岛的门。  
“有事？”虽然斑回来时身体没有检测出异样，但这并不代表斑一定无事，所有看到斑主动来找，田岛立即放下手中的事务。  
“就是••••••”斑犹豫了半天不知道怎么开口。  
“说吧，不管什么事我都会尽量关照你的。”  
“不不不，我就是想问，男人会怀孕吗？”  
“？”满脸震惊的看着自己一本正经问出一个在自己看来完全是弱智问题的大儿子，从斑的表情来看，他是真的在询问而不是开玩笑。  
耐心向斑解释了从受精到怀孕再到生产等一系列生理现象后，田岛亲见斑的脸上的表情从踌躇到恍然大悟再到愤怒最后归于平静。要不是亲眼所见，田岛都不信息自己的大儿子能做出那么丰富的表情。  
最后，在斑的再三保证之下，田岛发布了一个不是很危险的刺杀任务给斑。  
发觉自己被柱间骗了的斑怒不可遏，接了个生死不计任务打算发泄一番。理论上来说，一个任务，一方委托了宇智波，另一方就会委托千手。这次也不例外，但因为田岛担心斑，所以这次的任务并不危险，解决了负责保护任务目标的一支千手小队之后，斑立即去追在纠缠中溜掉的目标。等斑接近目标时，目标却主动停了下来。“不对劲！”寒意从斑的脊背攀升，斑用余光看见一人携雷霆万钧之势朝他打过来。“想偷袭我。”斑心中暗笑，偷袭的确是弱者击杀强者的一种手段，但前提是两人之间的差距不是特别大，而对现在的斑来说，能偷袭到他的只有一人，而那人是绝不可能出现在这里的。  
但斑预估错了，虽然他已迅雷不及掩耳之势挡住了那人的攻击，但还是被强大的力道打飞出去，落在了由树藤编织的网里。能清楚的预估他的力量并提前布置好陷阱，还有这熟悉的木遁，被斑认为不可能出现的人正站在网外静静注视着他。  
藤网缓缓上升，斑被吊在半空中，无处借力。  
之前被斑追得有如丧家之犬的委托人看着动弹不得的斑，耀武扬威起来。  
他得知有人请了宇智波来杀他之后，立即去千手一族发布任务，但他能给的钱不算多，所以保护他的人也没多厉害。就在他心急如焚之际，千手族长的长子也是千手如今的第一高手找到了他，表示愿意保护他，而且不收多余的费用只是不能告诉任何人他参与了这次任务，包括其他的千手族人。喜不胜收的委托人也没追问柱间这么做的原因，老老实实按照柱间所说的，谁都没告诉。  
委托人先向柱间道了谢，然后走到斑旁边。  
“刚刚不是还凶神恶煞的，怎么现在就蔫了。”光是说还不够，他还想伸手去戳斑。  
柱间抓住他的手腕，问道：“要活的还是要死的？”  
“您说什么？”委托人被柱间没头没尾的话问得不明所以。  
“死活不论。”斑回答。  
接着，委托人就乐极生悲了，他看见了站在他身后的柱间。  
柱间拧断了他的脖子。  
“这么快就出来接任务，不多休息一些时日。”  
“拜你所赐，只能接一些危险系数低的小事。”斑没好气的回答。  
柱间也不恼，他控制树藤缠住斑的手脚，然后撩起斑的衣摆，拉下斑的裤子，几天前才被他好生疼爱过的小穴露了出来。  
“想我吗？”柱间问。  
“不想！”  
“可是下面这张小嘴说它很想念我呢？”柱间的手指插入斑的后穴，肠肉热情地迎接了他，并主动分泌肠液帮助润滑。“都湿了。”柱间将沾了透明黏液的手指抽出，伸到斑眼前。  
为自己身体的敏感程度而羞恼不已的斑不甘示弱的骂道：“一见面就想着做这种事，千手柱间，你个精虫上脑的变态！”  
柱间无所谓的笑道：“四天前连精液是什么都不知道的人都能熟练的用‘精虫上脑’骂人了，斑无论是头脑还是身体，学习能力都很强呢。”  
然后他调整了藤网的高度，扯断勒着斑屁股的几根藤蔓，解开裤腰，释放自己的性器，尔后长驱直入。“小心，”一根树藤被塞进斑嘴里，树藤表面滑溜溜的，不管斑怎么咬都咬不断。“声音太大会把周围人引来的。”  
“那你停下啊！”斑在心中呐喊，可惜柱间听不到。不过以柱间现在的状况，他就算听到了，也不会停下来的。  
不得不说柱间虽然不挑地方，不看场合，但胜在器大活好，没插几下斑就来了反应。既然伸头是一刀缩头也是一刀，斑也不是扭捏之人，干脆放开享受。  
在斑的快感不断叠加只差临门一脚就能释放时候，一根细长的嫩枝顺着斑的马眼钻进斑的尿道。“唔！唔唔唔！”高潮被阻断，斑不满的向柱间抗议。柱间“体贴”的说：“衣服弄脏了，斑回去不好交代。”  
“真是谢谢你了！”斑在心中疯狂吐槽，“既然你如此体贴，那你他妈别上我啊！”  
这次柱间不算太过，只来了一轮就放过了斑，千手柱间的一轮，斑已经攒了好几次高潮不得释放。斑失神的蜷缩在藤蔓内，数次累计的快感逼得他要发疯了。  
柱间用木头捏了一个和自己尺寸差不多大小的阳具，塞进斑的后穴，堵住他射进去的精液。前端的枝条抽出时也留了一段在斑体内。替斑穿好衣服，柱间把还没回过神的斑和委托人的尸体放置在一个隐蔽的地方，然后像上一次那样远远观察。  
大约一刻钟的时间，斑恢复了行动能力。他的第一反应就是去摸自己的下身，发现都被柱间拿木头堵住之后自言自语的说了些什么，柱间猜应该是在骂自己。之后斑拎起委托人的尸体，尽量让自己看上去正常的返回了宇智波的族地。  
一回到族地，斑立即交接了任务，然后火急火燎的要了热水说是要沐浴休息。  
脱掉被汗水透湿的衣服，斑踩进热水桶中，着手处理柱间放置在他体内的东西。后面的比较简单，斑轻易就把它掏了出来，前面的比较麻烦，因为尿道的出入口太细太小了。最后斑用火遁给镊子的消毒，这才把堵在尿管里的东西取了出来。斑握着自己的小巧可爱的玉柱，模仿柱间第一次侵犯他时抚慰他的手法，将积蓄了好几轮的精液全部释放了出来。  
趴在桶壁上恢复体力，柱间用木遁做的东西被斑握在手里。上面沾染的精液的腥气已经被热水冲洗干净，只剩下原本的草木清香，和柱间身上的味道一样。突然意识到自己居然主动想起柱间，斑的脸立即涨得通红，他用力把手里的阳具甩了出去，低下头小声嘀咕：“谁会想他。”趴在木桶边缘的斑迟迟没有听到木质阳具落地或者撞到别的东西的声音，他抬头一看才发现，门不知道什么时候打开了，他爹宇智波田岛正站在门口，手里握着斑丢掉的阳具，神情复杂。  
作为见多识广的宇智波族长，田岛怎么会不知道这个正好飞到他手里的东西是什么，而且屋子里弥散的淡淡的麝香味佐证了田岛的猜想。  
斑下意识的猛然起身，但和柱间的性爱消耗了他太多体力，他站起来之后就两腿一软，跌回了桶里。  
爸，你听我解释，不是你想象的那样！  
但斑什么都没说，只是和他爹大眼瞪小眼。主要是他说不出口，他不知道他爹猜了什么，但绝不会有什么猜想能比他遭遇的现实更糟糕了。  
田岛欲言又止，止又欲言，最后化成一句，“斑，我给你说一门亲事吧。”  
第二天田岛真的带了一个和斑年纪相仿的小姑娘来，斑一套“不，算了，不用麻烦”推脱三连，这才算把这件事糊弄过去。  
接到护卫任务纯属意外，比起保护，斑更擅长破坏。只是这次的委托人给的价位实在是太高了，为表重视，田岛将这个任务交给了斑。  
为了完美融入任务，斑不得不穿上华丽却阻碍行动的和服，伪装成斟酒的侍女保护委托者的安全。用完晚餐，委托人点了一个价格不菲的舞女作陪，而斑则被作为搭头一起拽走了。斑跪在和室外的小隔间里，房间里传来令人脸红心跳的声音。  
仗着不会有人看见，斑盘腿坐在地上，背部倚靠着门扉，放松身体。  
这是斑做的第二个护卫任务，也许是因为情形太过相似，斑不由自主回忆起上一次任务的过程。其实也没什么好回忆的，就是半夜的时候，柱间突然冒了出来，用花粉迷晕了他的委托人之后把斑按在地上要了好几遍。而且还非常恶劣的没有治疗他在斑身上弄出的痕迹，斑到现在都记得第二天委托人看见那些痕迹时一脸惊恐的表情。虽然众道之乐不算隐秘的见闻，但还是有许多人抗拒这种现象。  
斑只能扯谎解释说，这些痕迹是他故意做出来迷惑旁人的，委托人也将信将疑的接受了这个解释。  
突然，房间里的声音消失了，斑听到轻轻的脚步声。  
斑知道，他的“任务”才刚开始。  
自从少时开荤之后，柱间就对和他做爱这件事异常着迷，每次任务遇到，不管时间是否紧张，柱间都会把他拉到隐蔽的角落好好“爱抚”一番。屁股里夹着柱间的精液返回战争大杀四方也是常有的事。如果时间够足，比如今天这样，柱间就会和他玩点新花样。  
被人从后面抱住的感觉不太好，但斑已经习惯了柱间这样做。其实最初斑是抗拒的，但他的反抗落在柱间眼里，都成了性事中的情趣。第一次尝试后背位，斑反抗激烈，结果就是被柱间后入了好几次，连柱间都射了两次了，他却一次都没释放，要知道平时他这会儿早就该吐干净了。最后的最后，斑在没有抚慰前方的情况下，被柱间插射了，一同射出来的不止精液，还有尿液，斑被柱间肏到失禁了。之后，在交合中被柱间故意或无意日到失禁成了家常便饭，斑发现柱间似乎总是喜欢在做爱的时候看见斑在他身下丢盔弃甲溃不成军的模样。柱间喜欢他展现出脆弱的一面，如果斑不愿意，就肏到他无力反抗为止。  
熟练的解开斑衣服的绳结，外衣落下，除了一条兜裆布，斑里面什么也没穿。  
轻车熟路的挑逗起斑的欲望，让斑的身体为他打开，绽放。柱间抱紧怀里昏睡的人，留下一个木遁分身伪装成斑善后。护卫是个长期任务，斑需要在委托待在雷之国时全方位保护他，任务时长共计半个月。柱间用木遁分身代替斑工作，这就意味着斑剩下的任务时间都要被他占据了。  
醒来时发现自己已经身处别处，斑习以为常。翻了个身抱住身边的人轻轻蹭了两下，一只大手贴在他的胯下，带着薄茧的手在斑腿间不断摩擦，升起一股异样的快感。“斑••••••斑••••••”柱间单手搂住斑的腰，埋首于斑脖颈间，深深切切呼唤斑的名字。斑面无表情的眨巴眨巴眼睛，抓住了那只在他身上作乱的手，用他自己都难以置信的平静声音说：“柱间，我觉得我的需要谈谈。”  
谈当然是没得谈的，虽然这些年来，柱间和斑身体上的交流极为紧密，但精神上的交流却趋近于零。柱间总是在斑表露出交流的想法时避而不谈，并把斑操弄到暂时忘记这件事。今天斑却不打算让柱间再次糊弄过去，“我父亲给我定了亲事。”  
柱间在斑身上四处点火的手停了下来，“你答应了？”  
“没有。”话音刚落，抱着自己的人躯体不似方才那般僵硬，斑知道自己挑对了话题。“虽然从来没有被撞破过，但我总是回去清理身体已经引起我父亲的怀疑了。你知道的，宇智波不允许与外族通婚。”  
“以后我会帮你清理干净的。”  
“这不是症结所在。”斑跨坐在柱间身上，双手分别撑在柱间头部两侧，“难道你希望我和别人结婚然后再跟你偷情？”  
“只要你拒绝••••••”  
“我为什么要拒绝？”  
“嗯？”柱间和斑对上了视线。  
“我有什么理由拒绝，就因为我们现在不清不楚的关系？”斑的语气无情，神色冷漠，好像他真的打算撇下柱间回去接受田岛的安排。这一刻，现实中的斑与柱间梦境里的斑重合了。  
“不行！”柱间翻身将斑压在身下，掐着斑的腿根抬起他的下身，然后冲进了斑的身体。他的进入丝毫没有顾及斑的感受，斑久违的因为性事感觉到了疼痛。紧接着一阵强过一阵的快感击碎了斑的理智，让他沉沦于欲海之中。  
原本斑只是想和柱间谈开，虽然他看不透柱间究竟在想什么，但他能察觉到柱间这些年来并不开心，甚至有些压抑。无论之后的他们是否会如柱间梦境中的一般走向决裂，至少现在一切都还没用发生，没用人需要为还未发生的是而痛苦。  
也许斑的出的出发点是好的，但他还不知道，因为他突然暗示想要分开，柱间心中那根名为理智的线的最后一股终于崩断。  
又是路边的茶铺，又是几个无聊的忍者凑在一起聊忍界的八卦。  
“千手的少族长居然和宇智波的少族长私奔了，不说他们两都是男的，光是千手宇智波打生打死几百年，继承人却暗自苟合就够好笑了。这回，千手和宇智波丢人丢大发了。”  
“据说摊牌的时候宇智波的少族长全程都是被抱着的，而且一句话都没说。我看与其说是私奔，不如说是胁迫才对。”  
“不至于吧，真是胁迫，宇智波能让千手的少族长活着走出宇智波族地？”  
“打不过呗，一看就知道你没见识过千手的少族长跟人动手，铺天盖地的木遁，那架势，别说宇智波了，加上千手也不够他一个人打的。”  
“宇智波的那个也不赖，传说他一个火遁下去，骨灰都能给你扬了。我还是认为他两是在战场上打出感情，惺惺相惜。”  
柱间和斑的住处，一团黑色的液体绕了结界一圈，找了个薄弱的地方钻了进去。  
屋子里，两具赤裸的身体正在床榻上纠缠。压在下方的人显然已经被操弄至神志不清，大腿无力的滑下又被上方那人重新盘到腰上。  
黑影来了好几次，每次都是一样的场景。  
“这一世也失败了••••••下次，下次一定会把母亲大人救出来。”


End file.
